life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide on how to structure articles and how to make edits on the Life is Strange Wiki. This Layout Guide is based off of the Orange is the New Black Wiki's guide. The recent updates are shortly mentioned in the bulleted list below to make it easier for editors who are following the guide regularly. Recent Updates: *Clarified the order of some optional sections for Characters and Cast/Crew articles. 18:37, August 28, 2017 (UTC) *Added Notes and References sections to all types of articles. 18:37, August 28, 2017 (UTC) *Clarified the purpose and formatting rules of the Memorable Quotes section on Character articles. 14:45, August 31, 2017 (UTC) *Updated the article body for Before the Storm/Life is Strange character and location articles. Article Body Every page requires a certain article body. Characters Life is Strange Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to the protagonist and other characters etc.) Personality ... Appearance ... Biography (entry from Max's Character Notes) Background (character's biography before the events of the game) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Alternative Timeline ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Spirit Animal and Symbolism ... Memorable Quotes ... Theories ... Inconsistencies (bulleted list of inconsistencies) Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... Before the Storm Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to the protagonist and other characters etc.) Personality ... Appearance ... Biography (entry from Max's Character Notes) Background (character's biography before the events of the game) Episode One - "Awake" ... Episode Two - "Brave New World" ... Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Spirit Animal and Symbolism ... Memorable Quotes ... Theories ... Inconsistencies (bulleted list of inconsistencies) Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... * The Biography section is applicable only for major characters, who have a corresponding entry in Max's journal. * The Alternative Timeline section is applicable only for characters that appear in the alternative timeline. * The Spirit Animal section is applicable only for major characters, who have extensive information about their spirit animal. *The Memorable Quotes section is optional, and should include a list of memorable quotes or catchphrases said by a character. Use the template and the following syntax: **If there are more than ten quotes, include all of the character's quotes in a subsection on the Quotes article, and leave only the first ten on the main page. A redirect link should be included above those ten quotes. * The Inconsistencies section should only be present on a page if there exist factual inconsistencies connected with the character between episodes of one game or between multiple games. * The Notes and References sections should be present if there is a ''' tag used anywhere in the article. * The Characters Navbox should be included at the end of the article. * If and only if the character appears in the game (at least in form of a picture), they should have the Characters Infobox included at the beginning of the article, using a screenshot of their face as the image. Cast/Crew '''Name is... (insert general information, such as the person's role in the game's development, characters they provided voice for, and what are they known for besides Life is Strange) Career (information on career prior to Life is Strange) Life is Strange (detailed information about the person's role in LiS development) Personal Life (information on personal life) Trivia ... Gallery ... Interviews (bulleted list of links to interviews) External Links (bulleted list of social links, personal website etc.) Notes ... References ... Episodes "Episode Name" is the second, third etc. episode of (game). It was released on (...) and is available on (platforms). Synopsis (one- or two-sentence description of main events in the episode) Checkpoints (numbered list of available checkpoints, as seen in the game) Characters (bulleted list of appearing characters) Deaths (bulleted list of dying characters, if any) Featured Music (bulleted list of songs from the soundtrack appearing in the episode) Reception (bulleted list of scores from Steam, Metacritic and IGN) Achievements (...) Trivia (...) Trailers (gallery of trailers) *Each entry in the Deaths section should have a brief description of how the given character died. *The songs in the Soundtrack section should be included in the format "Song" - Author(s). *The Episode infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. Locations Name is... (insert general info, such as a brief description of the location, what it is used for and by who, which episodes it appears in etc.) Life is Strange Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Before the Storm Episode One - "Awake" ... Optional Photos (information about the obtainable optional photos) Interactions Life is Strange Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Before the Storm Episode One - "Awake" ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... *The Interactions section should include a bulleted list of everything Max and Chloe can look at and/or comment on (for explorable locations). Use the Interaction template and the following syntax: *The Location Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. *The Locations Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Articles On (date), (author) published an article about (game) on (website). Article Title Sub Heading __NOEDITSECTION__ * Article title: "Website Article (Month XX, Year)" * Introductory sentence: "On (Month XX, Year), (author) published an article about (Game) topic(s) of the article on the (website name) website." * Additional sentences: ** If it is a review: "It is a review of (episode)." ** If it is an interview: "It features an interview with..." * Heading: article title; Sub-headings: the articles sub-headings. * The Articles Navbox should be included at the end of the article. * "__NOEDITSECTION__" and " " needs to be added at the end of the article in source mode. Choices and Consequences Choices and Consequences is a special type of article where all choices and their consequences are listed in the order the player can make them, as opposed to the in-game sorting by Major and Minor choices. They should have the following layout: ... Episode One - "Chrysalis" Choice name |-|Variant 1 name= *Episode 1 **(bulleted list of consequences visible in episode one) *Episode 2 **(consequences visible in episode two) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) |-|Variant 2 name= *Episode 1 **(consequences) *Episode 2 **(consequences) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) (if applicable, variant 3, variant 4 name etc) ... Choice name ... ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Soundtrack "(song title)" is a single/song by (artist) from their album (album title). (Alternatively: ... is a song composed/written by ...) The song is featured in (episode) when (short description of the scene it is used in). Lyrics ... Interpreatation ... Videos ... Trivia (bulleted list of trivia related to the game) External Links ... *The Song Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. * The LiS Soundtrack or BtS Soundtrack Navboxes should be included at the end of the article. *The External Links section should contain a bulleted list of links to the track, on the following sites (whichever applicable) **Google Play Music **Spotify **iTunes **Bandcamp Relationships Life is Strange This article is meant to give a deeper and more detailed look at the relationship between (character) and (character), also known as (ship name), and its development throughout (game). (Optionally, a short introduction about the relationship.) Background ... Life is Strange Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Alternative Timeline ... Before the Storm Episode One - "Awake" ... Romantic Instances ... Memorable Quotes ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... * The Life is Strange and Before the Storms sections only need to be featured if the characters have known each other and interacted with each other in those games. If only one of both games is relevant for the relationship it is enough to feature the relevant episodes as main sections (instead of subsections). * The Alternative Timeline section is applicable only if the characters appear in the alternative timeline. * The Romantic Instances section is applicable only if the relationship is of romantic nature. * The Relationships Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Gallery Body Every gallery requires a certain body. The attributes which are not specified here, stay default. Image Galleries * Size - Galleries that are included on ordinary articles (i.e the ones outside the Special Content category) should have image size set to 200px. If the gallery contains only one or two videos, the size should be 300px instead. *'Alignment' - If a gallery contains more than one image, the images should be centered. In case of a single image, the default left-side alignment is preferable. *'Caption' - It is preferable, but not obligatory, to provide captions for images inside galleries. All captions should be center-aligned. * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent design used throughout . *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Video Galleries * Size - Galleries that are included on ordinary articles (i.e the ones outside the Special Content category) should have the video thumbnail size set to 200px. If the gallery contains only one or two videos, the size should be 300px instead. *'Alignment' - Video galleries should always be centered. *'Caption' - Videos do not require captions. * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent design used throughout . *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Source Code (Filename)|(caption) ... Categorization # Articles need to be affiliated to their respective sub and main categories. # Sub categories need to be affiliated to their respective main categories. # Category pages should be introduced with a sentence of the following style: "This category features articles/characters/locations/etc. that..." # Major sub categories that refer to one of the games, e.g. the Characters of Before the Storm, should be named in the style of "Characters (Before the Storm). The exact categories where a certain article should be included depends on the article type. Common article types are listed below: Game-related Content Generally, on articles that are providing content that is specifically game-related, the following categories should be used: * Before the Storm, if they are related to the game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. * TBA, if they are related to the game Life is Strange/Season 1. Episode Articles On episode articles (e.g Episode 1: Chrysalis), the following categories should be used: *Episodes (Season 1) or Episodes (Before the Storm). Character Articles On character articles (e.g Chloe Price), the following categories should be used: *Characters **Characters (Before the Storm) or Characters (Season 1) **Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters, Episode 2: Out of Time Characters, Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters, Episode 4: Dark Room Characters, Episode 5: Polarized Characters (whichever applicable for Life is Strange characters) **Episode 1: Awake Characters, Episode 2: Brave New World Characters, Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters (whichever applicable for Before the Storm characters) *Male Characters or Female Characters **Male Characters (Season 1) or Male Characters (Before the Storm) **Female Characters (Season 1) or Female Characters (Before the Storm) *Animals, if applicable. **Animals (Season 1) or Animals (Before the Storm) *Blackwell Academy Staff or Blackwell Academy Students, if applicable. **Blackwell Academy Staff (Season 1) or Blackwell Academy Staff (Before the Storm) **Blackwell Academy Students (Season 1) or Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) *Vortex Club Members, if applicable. *Two Whales Diner, if they are seen primarily around the diner. *Deceased, if they are deceased. *Alive, if the player's choices can not determine their fate. *Determinant, if their fate is up to the player. *Mentioned, if they are only mentioned but never interacted with or seen. Location Articles On location articles (e.g Lighthouse), the following categories should be used: *Locations (Before the Storm) and/or Locations (Season 1) *Explorable Locations, if applicable. *Locations in Arcadia Bay, if applicable. *Episode One: Chrysalis Locations, Episode Two: Out of Time Locations, Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations, Episode Four: Dark Room Locations, Episode Five: Polarized Locations, whichever is applicable for Season 1 locations. *Episode 1: Awake Locations, Epiosde 2: Brave New World Locations, Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations, Farewell Locations, whichever is applicable for Before the Storm locations. *Optional Photo Location, Optional Tag Location, or Optional Graffiti Location, if these types of interaction is possible in them. *Blackwell Academy, if they are part of Blackwell Academy ( a classroom, dorm room, building etc.) *Prescott Dormitory, if they are a dorm room. *Madsen Household, if they are part of the Madsen Household. *Two Whales Diner, if they are situated near the diner (on the same street). *Mentioned Locations, if they are only mentioned but never visited. Gameplay On articles describing gameplay elements (e.g Rewind), the following categories should be used: *Gamplay *Gameplay (Before the Storm) or Gameplay (Season 1) or Gameplay (Season 2), for gameplay pages specific to a game. *Objects are also considered gameplay elements, and have their dedicated category as well. Lore Lore means general knowledge about a particular subject. As such, the Lore category encompasses pages describing various legends (e.g Native American), organisations (e.g Vortex Club), and other information sources (e.g David's Files, The Independent) in the Life is Strange universe. *Lore *Lore (Before the Storm) or Lore (Season 1) or Lore (Season 2) Behind the Scenes On articles describing behind-the-scenes content (e.g cast and crew pages, developer companies), the following categories are used: *Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) or Behind the Scenes (Season 1) or Behind the Scenes (Season 2) *Cast (Before the Storm) and/or Cast (Season 1), for cast members. *Crew (Before the Storm) and/or Crew (Season 1) and/or Crew (Season 2), for crew members. *Livestreams, for official livestreams. *Articles (Before the Storm) or Articles (Season 1), for newspaper articles. *Interviews (Before the Storm) or Interviews (Season 1), or Interviews (Season 2), for interviews with the developers or cast. Articles On article scripts the following categories should be used: * Articles * Articles (Before the Storm) or Articles (Season 1) or Articles (Season 2) * Interviews (Before the Storm) or Interviews (Season 1), or Interviews (Season 2), for interviews with the developers or cast. * Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) or Behind the Scenes (Season 1) or Behind the Scenes (Season 2) Soundtrack On soundtrack articles the following categories should be used: * Soundtrack * Soundtrack (Before the Storm) or Soundtrack (Season 1) or Soundtrack (Season 2) Community On community articles the following categories should be used: * Community * Fan Made, if the content was created by fans. Editing Content Links A link is a way to access an article from another article. The following points are applicable to internal links, i.e the ones which are linking to pages located within : * Characters, locations and objects should be linked on an article the first time they are mentioned. *Every article should be linked on another article only once; for example, you should put a link to Chloe Price the first time her name is mentioned. Exceptions for this are explained in the following notes. **In bulleted lists, for example in the Relationships section of Character articles, all listed names are to be linked to their respective articles. *Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: Main Article If an article has a section, which topic is explained in more detail in a separate article, please use the Main template a